The present application relates to a tying aid and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a knot tying device, technique, method, and system suitable for balloons in an inflated state.
The tying of an inflated balloon is awkward for many people—sometimes leading to a longing for a third hand to manage the operation. To cope with this problem, there have been a number of schemes proposed that involve dedicated, sometimes complicated, objects with slits or slots to hold a part of the balloon while attempting to tie it. These objects can be cumbersome to use, making it difficult to readily and consistently obtain a satisfactory result. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.